German Dancing
by Byuuchan
Summary: America loses his iPod. A certain European country finds it while spying on America. When America sees said country rocking out to Beyoncé, this country will never live it down.Based on my brother.T for 2 bad words.


Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Summary: America loses his iPod. A certain European country finds it while spying on America. When America sees said country rocking out to Beyoncé, this country will never live it down.

* * *

><p><strong>America<strong>

"Wait up Arthur!" Alfred yells, trying to catch up with the pissed-off blond in front of him. He snatches his earphones off his ears, stuff his iPod in his back pocket, and sprint to England. Little did he know, his custom made American Flag iPod lies under a pile of red leaves waiting to be found.

**Germany**

"I have finally breached America's perimeters! Now I can know what I'm up against," Ludwig mumbles. He's so proud of his accomplishment that he didn't notice the red, white, and blue device under his black boots until he heard the breaking of the screen_. CRACK!_

_ What was that?_ Germany wonders. He takes a step back and looks around looking for the source. His eyes land on the music contraption. Its small screen is now a spider web of cracks from the pressure of Ludwig's foot. Curious, he picks up the gadget and examines it. Other than the screen, the 4G Nano looks fine. Pushing the middle button, the iPod flickers on. Ludwig latches the earphones to his ears.

**Both**

_Where is it?_ America asks himself_. Oh man, Arthur gave me that iPod for my birthday. He is gonna be mad at me if he finds out I lost it, and I just made up with him too. Oh man. _Alfred and Arthur have recently reunited over a bowl of popcorn talking about their plan to win the war. I'm happy to say that they left the meeting with big smiles on their faces.

Eyes glued to the ground, America searches frantically for his iPod. There's a meeting tomorrow and he needs it to block out everyone while their talking. If the idea isn't his, then there's no point in listening. After a few more minutes, America began to lose hope. Suddenly he heard the crunching of leaves and stomping of feet. Puzzled to what could make such an atrocious noise, he pursued the ruckus. He came to the edge of a small grove of saplings. In the middle of the grove danced a Doitsu soldier, small rectangle in hand. Germany was totally rocking out to the song, complete with head bang and everything. Germany was stomping his feet in rhythm of the song, his usually gelled back hair was in a disarray of blond locks, very much like Arthur's. His right hand was poised in the "rock out" position, his hand bobbing up and down with his head. America stifles his laugh by putting his hand over his mouth. It wouldn't have mattered anyways. Ludwig had the volume on to maximum capacity. He couldn't hear anything but the music. For a few seconds, Germany continued with his head banging, but moved on to doing the disco instead. He switched from arm to arm, making the earphone cords sway in motion. Then Ludwig did the sprinkler, the running man, and even attempted the moon walk. Alfred couldn't take it anymore. He burst into laughter, rolling on the forest floor, nearly dying from lack of oxygen. Unfortunately, he also shook the bush he was hiding in. Germany's ever sharp eyes caught the movement. He quickly discards the iPod Nano and made a quick escape through the forest. America did not see Germany flee. He was too busy laughing his ass off. Once America got control of his breathing, he made his way over to the once again abandoned iPod. The screen is now more cracked because of Germany's forceful throw to the ground. It was very difficult to decode what the screen was depicting. America would think that by the way that Ludwig was dancing he would've been listening to Eminem or Nelly, but America was proved wrong. He was once again on the ground dying from lack of oxygen.

**iPod Repair Place**

As the man scrutinized America's broken iPod, he found it odd that the screen had frozen with the album art for "Halo" by Beyoncé.


End file.
